


Death of the undead son

by ariannaragoonanan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannaragoonanan/pseuds/ariannaragoonanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di angelo cant put up with the comments people say about him and the way people look at him because he is the son of hades but he isn't that. No one see him for him so he decided the world is better without him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico and Will's death

I stood there watching everyone look at me with disgust, hatred, and fear in their eyes. the way they pretend to be my friend and behind my back scorn me to the end of tartarus. I just want to leave forever but I worry about those who actually care the love of my life the sun to my shine my shine.my 'older brothers' my sis hazel ,pinecone face. anyway here I am standing in my black cabin all the lights off. My death letter written on the wall where any one can see it I won't be able to say it now but I'M SORRY SOCIETY FOR BEING BORN

LINE BREAK

'FATHER' I looked up and realized im in the underworld, but I was not be judged. Instead I was standing in front of hades.  
'rise nico' he spat at me literally   
'what have you done? why did you do that ?are you an asshole or something?"i looked at him in shock. Did he actually care ' all your friends who cared are going to miss you especially that Apollo boy will"  
"its will" I thought but apparently I interrupt hades speech  
'anyway I want to know why you did kill yourself and it better be a damn good reason'  
'how would you feel if everyday you wake up and walk outside only for everyone to downgrading you because you're the fucking son of fucking hades who btw is the lord of the underworld. everyone think I would be gothic and moody and love death like hard head Ares but I don't. I like green day and food and sleep just like any 16 year old guy, but no like me for me they all hate or scared of me for my demon blood. NO ONE LIKE ME NO ONE.  
Hades watched me with tears silently streaming down his pale cheeks but Persephone was a mess she grab me and hug me like I was dead{see what I did there} when she arrive

'son you're are welcomed to stay here or with your mother and Bianca"   
yes Nico I had loved a lot but treated like that because you were not our son and I wasn't your mother i'm sorry really sorry'

all I know that I will be waiting for my will solace

NO ONE POV

every one was mourning the death of nico di angelo, but what they didn't know is that will was in his cabin reading the letter over and over. taking his dagger he pierced it through his heart. smiling knowing that he will meet his angel he could his eyes and the world went black

'nico ' he gasped taking in his first "breath "since he died. nico roughly kissed on his lips ,will realizing what is happening deepen the kiss  
' now we get our happily ever after right ?' he prayed to the gods nico says yes cause if that doesn't he is kicking some gods' ass  
'yep we are going to our house to live right now'   
'wait our house'  
'yeah you are my hubby so'  
'wait does that mean'  
'yes will solace will you do me the honour of marrying me'  
'yes ,yes, a thousand yesses'

they kissed and lived their dead lives with their daughters Bianca and Zoe and waited for the rest of their friends to come


	2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their " perfect family" began

Nico's POV  
So i can guess you all wonder what happen to Will and I and how we had two children right? Well, that is a extremely long story and it is best explained to where, when and how this all began. It all began when Will proposed to me. As shocking as it is, he proposed to me. He wanted this new life to be exactly how he imagined when he was younger and i will give Will and my kids the sun and the stars if i could and i can. Anyway, so it all began on a 'peaceful' day in Elysium and everyone was acting weirdly, more weirdly, even my father,Hades, and step mother,Persephone, so i definitely knew something was wrong, and to confirm that was when Persephone came up and dragged me of to her chambers

" Now Nico,i know that we don't get well but please i would like to be like a mother to you. I don't want to replace your mother but please give me a chance." Persephone begged  
Now this was shocking, a goddess begging at me to forgive her. Although she cause me misery, she is still the only mother-like person near me and she is right so why not.   
" Please don't beg, i will forgive you just don't turn me into a flower." I stated.  
" Thank you Nico. Now onto the next thing, we are going to doll you up," she squealed.  
Now normally i should be worried about her doing me something but i am trusting her  
" Normally i should be worried but i'm trusting you here," i explained.  
I kinda regretted what she did but it was awesome in the end. Persephone had me fitted for clothes and attempted to handle my wild,crazy "sex"hair. After some "bonding" with Persephone,i was ready to go home, shower and crash on the couch with Will. When i reached home, sleep was the least thing i thought off.

When i entered our small but decent apartment, the first thing i realised was that the place was more darkness than usual. Switching on the light, i saw a cute collage of our dates on the ground with a piece of my favorite chocolate near it. Chuckling, i picked up the pictures and chocolates and headed to the kitchen where i saw a note written on it telling me to head up to my art room. Now, Will know not to go in my art room because it is my personal space but for once I'm not upset. Heading up there, i saw the hallway lighted up with my favorite scented candles. Smiling, I entered my art room when i was shocked. Will, my love, was kneeling on the ground with a ring in his hand, the question so obvious he wanted to ask me.

" Will, what the.." I stuttered   
" Nico, i practiced this speech for hours but now as i see you, all i can say is marry me?" Will whispered.  
" Will, you don't need a speech. I know how much you and I love each other and my answer is yes, i will marry you" I cried like a girl.  
Will slide my finger on my finger and kissed me passionately. Stopping him before this goes too far, I stare at the small but delicate stone, wondering where he found it.  
" Will, where did you find this ring ? It is perfect." I asked.  
"That is my secret. Don't worry love, you love it and that is important," he whispered in my ear.

Kissing him lustily, i imagined my future life with my fiance and my family.


	3. Breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How both parents took the news.
> 
> I'm really sorry how this came out, i literally wrote this on a plane back home

Will's POV

I watched Nico breathing softly curled up on his side of the bed. I can't believe that this amazing man is my soon to be husband. After all the things we went through; the war, and Nico thinking that no one like him and his huge crush on Percy and all the time he lost in the hotel and having to grow up so early. Anyway, tomorrow we have to tell the parents and then straight to planning, let's hope that nothing goes wrong but knowing our lives, something always goes bad

* time jumps to next morning( inserts music from spongebob)*

Nico's POV

Today we have to go tell my parents about the wedding and i'm nervous to see Hades' reaction. I mean yes i haven't had the best relationship with him but he is still my father and I would like him to be part of it. Anyway , let's see how this works out

* time skips to in Hades' palace*

When we arrived, first thing we saw was the grin on Persephone's face and then when we looked around, she was decorating all around. When she noticed we had arrived, she ran over and started blabbering all sorts of nonsense but i picked out a few key words like "ring", " date". Now right there and then i know that she knew and if she know, then my father know. Stopping her word vomit, i asked the one question i need to know.

"Mother , how did you know and does Father know as well?" i asked  
" Well, i know because of this spirit that was passing around saying something about you and then i was curious so i went to investigate and then i found out you proposed Will." she squealed  
" Well umm Lady Persephone we thank you but we were wanting to tell Lord Hades about this." Will muttered  
" Don't worry, just go ahead and tell him, he is inside the throne room, go on." Persephone exclaimed.

Heading in the throne room, i was expecting Hades to be annoyed or upset but when i walked in, he was actually happy.  
" Father. How are you?" I asked kneeling with Will  
" Rise Nico and Will." he said  
" Father, so you have heard the news of Will and I's engagement" I asked   
" Yes and i'm happy for you both especially you Nico. It's time for a child of Hades to have a happy life even if they are dead. Although my son-in- law is one of my nephew's child, i consent to this marriage.Now, Will have you told your father yet?" Hades pondered  
" No, Lord Hades, I haven't told him as yet but i will be soon"   
" Good, now go ahead, i'm sure mu wife wants to talk to you now so i won't keep you waiting" Hades explained  
" Thank you Father." we said bowing

Walking out of the palace, we were wondering how Apollo would take the news and all our old friends who we have to figure out how to tell them but that is a problem for another day. In the meantime, i want to get home to my alpha and bed


	4. Breaking the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 2 with Apollo and Will, this is really short because i'm sick and have to update

Will POV

Today is the day we, and by we I mean me ,will be breaking the news of the engagement to my father and honestly i'm not worried, Apollo is the type of person who accepts you for you. Anyway i just want to get it over with and start planning my wedding .

" Stop daydreaming and get ready!!!!!" Nico screamed   
" In an minute death boy!!" I yelled back  
" Stop calling me that Will" he grumbled 

* Time skips to the conversation with Apollo*

" Good day Lord Apollo" we greeted  
" Hey guys please don't call me that, say Dad, might as well as get used to it Nico" Apollo chuckled  
"Wait what you talking about Dad ?" i asked  
" You guys remember, an oracular god, i see the future. I was waiting for this for ages." Apollo exclaimed  
" So you approved?" I asked  
" Absolutely and Will, take care of him and Nico good luck. Toddles!!" Apollo belted out

I turned to Nico and he was confused as i was

" Why he told me good luck?" he asked  
" I don't know but we should be careful" i explained  
" True, let's go home"


	5. Reaching home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun they have at home.

"Ni-co …" Will breathes against my neck, his voice cracking, desperate.

I hold onto his back, my arms fitted under his, tucked at my sides. He can't touch me, not with his hands. He ruts against my hipbone, his fat, swollen cock pressing hard, making my breath catch in my throat, my heart stutter.

Too far. I've already let it go too far.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hating myself, and move my hands to his chest. I push. "Stop."

He does stop, but doesn't pull away at first. His reluctance hangs heavily between us as if it was a lead curtain, smothering our spark. I know what he's doing, his cheek pressed against my neck. He's taking my pulse, diagnosing my symptoms. It is anxiety that I'm feeling; I'm not stupid, but I can't tell him why. I can't let go of my dignity. Not now; not ever.

He releases me at last, allowing me to back up, the back of his head thudding against my cabin door. I'm not sure what I'm doing. Protecting myself, yes, but … I don't want to lose him, this … gods! This thing we have going on, the heat, the chemistry. It's all so right. It's everything I've always wanted and never dreamed I'd actually find.

I take deep breaths to calm myself. It's been ages since I've had a panic attack, and that's not what's at stake right now, but it could go there if I don't say something. I glance up at Will, my forehead creased with worry, my eyebrows furrowed, hoping to Hades I won't see what I fear.

Will's eyes are closed as his chest rises and falls, his palms flat against the door. His shorts hang from his hips, shifted from all our rutting, and I can see it. His dick, still hard, trapped under the waistband of his briefs, so close to pushing free.

My groin throbs at the sight, my thighs clenching. Gods, I want it, him. I want so much to let go, to see him come, to make him come.

He chuckles and I snap my eyes up to meet his. He's still breathing hard, but smiling through it, warm, loving. Why are all the cards in life stacked against me?

"Nico. It's all good. I really can wait. You're worth it."

But that just breaks my heart even more. When he finds out … IF he finds out, he'll see just how wrong he is. He'll realize he should have run away a long time ago, back when I first told him I was not the right guy for him. But he didn't listen. He demanded to know if I was trying to say that he wasn't what I wanted, and I couldn't lie. I tried to lie, but I failed at that too. He's everything I want. And after that, he asked that he be allowed to decide for himself if I wasn't right for him. I'd just thrown up my hands, secretly relieved as all get out, and falling for him even harder than before. He pulled me into a hug, and then we made out until we were out of breath.

It's no use arguing with him. He'll break my resolve. I won't give him the opportunity. Instead, a diversion seems like my best bet. I wet my lips, smirking when his eyes follow my tongue.

"I want to …" I start to say, then halt, my cheeks flushing like fire. It can't be helped. I'm brave. I've faced worse than this, and honestly, it's something I want. It's not like facing a monster. "I want to make you come, Will. Can I?"

There. I said it. The words have been said, the play set into motion. Now it's up to …

Will makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his face screwing up.

I step closer, only a foot of space separating us.

"Yeah, but I'm already on the edge. You're not going to have to try much at all."

That statement is pure music to my ears. My heart picks up again. I want to see his his cock. I want to … everything. I drop to my knees. My hands tremble as I lower his fly, my dick throbbing between my legs, pulsing as I take in the lines of his erection against his underwear.

I bite my lip as his shorts fall to the floor, the whoosh of fabric so much louder in my ears than I expected. I pull his briefs down to his thighs and lick my lips again at the sight of glorious, sticky, reddened perfection standing rigid before me. I look up and meet his pale blue eyes as he bites his bottom lip and whimpers.

"Nico," he whispers. "Not gonna …"

I put one hand on his dick retracting his foreskin between my spread middle fingers, pushing my other hand down between my legs, and stifling my own need as Will comes with a loud groan. I watch transfixed as his slit erupts, sending spurt after spurt of white, warm come into my face, and hair, down my hand, onto the floor, and filling the room with its thick, potent scent. I don't close my eyes. I don't want to miss a second, and when he finishes and gasps to catch his breath, I lean forward and lick the remnants on his shaft, then swipe the remaining jewel at the tip, savoring the sharp taste. He twitches, his hand in my hair, but doesn't pull me off, and I take that as permission to clean him up using my tongue, licking and tickling until his cock shines with my saliva and all the white sticky mess is gone.

He pulls me up by my hands, ignoring the come still covering them, and kisses me with all he has, his tongue chasing the taste of himself around my mouth and making my dick ache all over again. I want to come too. I promise myself I will, the second I can get to the bathroom.

Will breaks the kiss and leans in close, pressing our foreheads together.

"Nico di Angelo. Have I ever told you how flipping amazing you are? Do you know that I love you?"

My heart thuds to a stop in my ribs, then starts up again, clambering faster and faster as the gravity of his words flattens my brain. We've been together for five years. He's said it to me before, but I never really believed him. I made up all sorts of reasons why it couldn't be true, why it must be something he said to pacify me, or to make me feel better. But this time … I … what's happening to me? Is this it? Has he broken my steadfast final barrier?

My eyes are hot, wet, leaking; my nose, too. Damn it. I'm broken. I'm so fucking broken. I try to pull away, to clutch at my chest and attempt to hold it all back together again, but he holds the sides of my ribs in his hands, not letting go.

"I –" my voice cracks, a sob building up against my will. "I love you too," I whisper the rest, not trusting my own voice.

And then, before I can even catch my bearing, Will scoops me up bridal style, then marches in place to get his briefs and shorts off all the way. He carries me to my bed. I freeze when we get there, going stiff in his arms.

"Wait …"

"Do you trust me?" he asks, looking me square in the eyes, not giving me an option to look away.

I only see trust in his eyes. That's all they've ever shown me. I try to hate myself for wanting to deny it, but I love this dork. I swallow hard and nod, my heart aching when he raises an eyebrow as if to say 'I don't believe you.'

He sets me down and turns away, my heart sinking. But he doesn't leave.

I watch him warily, studying the strong lines in his back, the dips over his butt, his butt cheeks flexing and relaxing and making me hard all over again. I've been on the edge for hours, so swept up with my own doubts each time. Soon it won't even matter. I'll come inside my boxers and not be able to stop it.

Will turns his head, smiling at me watching his butt. I roll my eyes. Dumbass is just putting on a show.

"Yes, Will. You are a striking model of male perfection and your butt is awesome."

He turns again and comes back to the bed, then crawls over the top of me and drapes himself along my side. He plays with the few coarse hairs around my belly button, the brush of his knuckles against my sensitive skin making my dick throb all over again.

I breathe in and out again. Deep breaths. I can make it through this agony. I'm well practiced at it.

"I think you are a striking model of male perfection too, you know. And I love the way your butt feels through your jeans. I'm pretty sure I'd love how it looks just as much."

I huff a couple of 'not amused' chuckles. I'm tired. So damn tired of hiding from Will, from protecting myself, from all the barriers.

What's the worst thing that could happen? I ask myself.

He could say he made a mistake, the voice in my head responds.

Will doesn't say shit that will hurt people's feelings, I remind myself.

Okay, well then maybe he won't care, the voice answers.

It startles me. That voice is never nice. Never once has it offered any form of a hopeful remark.

"I'm scared," I whisper, then I realize that I whispered it out loud and my face grows hot all over again as Will leans closer, all worried eyes and doctor gazes.

"What of?" he asks, then he blinks. "Of me?"

I close my eyes, not able to lie, not able to fight, but also not ready to witness myself giving in. Still, it doesn't feel like I'm breaking, not like I thought it would. Not yet, says that oh so helpful voice in my head.

"Nico," he says, his voice soft, breath ghosting over my cheek. "We absolutely don't have to take things further right now. I really am fine going at your pace, and …"

I look at him again, meeting his gaze, and he stops talking. He's beautiful as he looks at me, his eyes earnest, his lips plump and reddened. My breathing quickens. He said he loves me. I have to tell him, have to show that I trust him. Holding back is doing the opposite, and I'm so tired of hiding, of being afraid.

"It's not …" I start and stop again. It's freaking aggravating being me. Why is it so damn hard to just get my words out? I take another deep breath, then release it. Will makes his squinty confused face at me. It never fails to amuse me and my lips twitch up at the corners despite the loaded conversation. "It's not that I'm not ready, or that I don't want to … you know … Damn it."

My cheeks heat up again and I'm so beyond done with all this starting and stopping.

Will lies back on the pillow, and stares up at the ceiling. It's a tight fit, the two of us in my bunk, but we make it work. I look up too, watching the patterns made by the green-fire torches dance, reflecting off the obsidian ceiling.

"Go on," Will says, and I realize that I'm taking quite a long time with this pause. "Maybe it will be easier to tell me if I'm not staring at you. You think?"

"Yeah," I say, then turn onto my side, facing him, but not looking at his face. I prop myself up on my elbow, devouring his body with my eyes. I touch his chest, his skin hot against my cold hand. They get cold when I'm nervous. "I want to do it all, Will," I tell his nipples as I brush them with my finger tips. "I want to touch you all over, to let you touch me, to spend hours just learning each other's body. I want to make love in every way we can think up, and to fall asleep together with our bare legs tangled."

I can feel his heart beating faster under my hand. Looking down, his dick stirs back to life. I don't think my hard-on has gone away at all, despite the tension. I'm so far gone for Will, it's not funny. I swallow hard, watching his dick swell, twitching. I'm going to say it. It feels like the moment I should.

"The problem is … I'm embarrassed. I tell myself it's nothing I can control, that it shouldn't be an issue, that I shouldn't feel ashamed, but I can't help it. I think people will judge me, that you will be disappointed and I have no control over that at all. There's nothing I can do."

Will threads his fingers in my hair, still not looking at me – I'm grateful for that. It is easier without his eyes on me. He moves his hand down the back of my neck, warming me even more, its weight a comforting presence. "If there's nothing you can do, Nico, there's nothing you can do. Please tell me. I'll back you up."

I smile, then tuck my head against his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and back. "I'm small," I murmur. I inhale his scent, sunshine and sex, that's what he smells like. So perfect.

He brushes his hand over my back, warming me up all over, then hesitates at the waistband of my jeans.

"What was that?" he asks. "I didn't hear."

I breathe out, a long sigh, and then lift my head. I look at his face.

"Look at me."

He does. His eyebrows lifted, pale blue eyes finding mine and holding on.

"My dick, Will. It's small. And I'm not talking about being average, and then seeing porn and thinking you're small, I'm talking actually tiny."

Will's forehead creases at the middle, his eyebrows furrowed. "If it's part of you, it's perfect, Nico. I'm not going to stop loving you because of some size ideal."

My face explodes. I mean heat, and relief, and smiles, and I'm just happy I don't have to see myself because then I'd really be embarrassed, but it doesn't matter right now. Will's face lights up and the next thing I know, he flips me onto my back and climbs on top, then kisses me within an inch of my life.

There's heat, so much heat between us and the kisses keep feeding it. Will finally pulls back, sitting on his feet between my legs while I catch my breath, his hands on my fly.

"Can I, Nico?" he asks, his face just as flushed as mine, aroused to the point his eyes shine.

I nod, my groin aching. "I'm uh …" I stammer, my face flushing again. "I'm not going to last long. I've been worked up all day."

Will grins up at me as he grips the waistbands at my hips. I lift up, closing my eyes as he pulls my pants down. I can't look. I want to watch him, but I'm still nerve-wracked. I follow his touches by feel and lift my legs in turn so he can get my pants off and then, for the first time in my life, I'm totally naked and on display. Will shifts, arranging my legs for me, and I still won't open my eyes. It's like my eyelids are my shield. If I can't see it happening, I can do it, but it pisses me off because I'm missing out on our first time.

My eyes fly open the next second, and I stare down, so close to coming I can't believe I'm still holding out. It's amazing, so fucking hot. I watch Will, his nose pushed against my groin, his mouth fastened onto me, my entire dick inside as he swirls his tongue, adjusts the suction, his eyes mostly closed, forehead smooth. He hums, making my abs tighten.

"Shit. I'm close! Will!"

He opens his eyes, gazing up at me. They flash with amusement, and then he pulls off and smiles at me lazily, working my small dick between his thumb and forefinger, teasing the head with my foreskin, dragging it up and down over the ridge.

"I want to taste you too, Nico," he says, then winks.

I whimper as I realize what he's planning, and I grip the sheets with my fists. I need something to hold myself steady. Will pulls my foreskin back all the way, pushing firmly against my pubic bone and teases the tip of my dick with flicks from his tongue, each one like a jolt of arousal, shooting through my nerves and making me squirm. I need more pressure, something to rub up against, right under … Will sucks my dick into his mouth again and bobs his head, and that does it. I let go, my fists still tightly gripping my sheets, my hips bucking, and my eyes just drinking in the sight of Will swallowing my come, a look of complete pleasure gracing his face. All relaxed, worry lines erased, his eyes heavy-lidded.

I drop my head onto my pillow, though I don't even feel it hit. I'm so high up, I'm flying. Every inch of my body thrumming with relief, with pleasure, with Will. I start to giggle. It's impossible not to, the laughter bubbling up inside me like fizzy water: there's no keeping it in when it's all shaken up.

And then Will joins me on the pillow, his arms winding around my body, pulling me close to his, our legs tangling, our skin slick with sweat and smelling like sex. Perfection, I decide. That's what our first time smells like. I lose myself in Will's eyes, in the warmth of his body, in the way we fit together, the narrowness of the bunk no longer an issue.

"You know what?" he says after a long, shared, sex drunk gaze.

I lift my eyebrows.

"You're fucking perfect and you taste like a dream." Then, before I can even think of a response, he pushes our lips together and tickles my tongue with his.

I believe him.


	6. Wedding planning

Gold would look much better with the black than yellow would. You could have gold sashes tied around the back of the chairs..." Nico stopped listening. He loved Persephone , he really did, but he couldn't possibly care less about what the damn chairs looked like. 

He blinked slowly as he started to transcend into the plane of existence where he and Will were already married and there was no wedding planning to be done.

Next to him, Will nodded and flipped through the fabric book one of her servants had brought, his thumb tracing soothing circles on Nico's knee. Nico let his eyelids slide closed and was in the blissful state between awake and asleep when Peresphone pulled his hand out from under his chin and his head snapped down.

Slowly rubbing his eyes, he met the glare of Persephone the wolf glare was second only to her husband's. "Were you even listening? Of course not, you were asleep!" Nico shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Will's perfectly capable to pick out the chair covers by himself. Frankly, I don't really care what they look like as long as we have chairs." Will gave her servant an apologetic smile and Nico reached for the wine bottle. Before his hand could acquire the desired object though, it was swatted away and Peresphone moved the bottle off the table.

"Wine is the last thing you should have when you're tired. Drunk and tired and Nico is a bad combination."

Nico pouted like the dignified Ghost prince he was and reached for Will's untouched glass. That, too, was taken away before he could grab it. "I'm going to have to agree with Her Majesty on this one, Nico." Will gave him the same apologetic smile he gave the servant, but for Nico, it held a different meaning. Later, I promise.

Nico huffed and sat up, his attention returning to the planning at hand. He glanced off to the side and caught a glimpse of their invitations. Picking it up, he smiled to himself, reading it over. Rejoice in the marriage of... William and Nico... on the tenth of April. It was Will's idea to have a spring wedding.

He must have been caught staring because suddenly, Will's lips were pressed against his temple and an arm was slung around Nico's waist. "I can't believe it either." Will whispered against his skin. "I can't believe I actually get to marry you." Nico smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Will's lips.

Will sighed against Nico's lips and they melted into each other, momentarily forgetting the presence of Peresphone and her servant. The only thing that mattered was them and the invitation and the god damn gold sashes on the chairs that Nico knew he couldn't love more once he saw them.

Pulling back, Nico smiled at Will. "Well, is it going to be gold or yellow?"

Will beamed and pecked his lips again quickly, too quickly for Nico's taste, but just as soft. "Definitely gold."

Grinning at his fiancé, Nico grabbed the glass of wine sitting on the table. "I can drink to that." And he did. 

Thankfully nothing else exciting happened that next morning. Well, almost nothing. Nico tried to cook them something for breakfast but just succeeded in almost setting the kitchen on fire. Will had come running in and hastily beat out the flames with a dish towel.

"How are we going to survive when neither of us can actually make food?" Will said, coughing.   
"That's what take out is for."  
Will cut his eyes at him. Nico had to suppress a laugh at that. In the end, they just settled for a bowl of popcorn and sat surfing through Netflix for half an hour. Nico had his head in Will's lap-his favorite position-and felt his eyes grow heavier as he played with the loose strands of Nico's hair. They hadn't lived in the jpuse for very long. In fact, they had just got it almost four months ago.

As soon as they stepped through the door, Nico could see how Will's eyes lit up. It was exactly what they were looking for: open concept and spacious. It was Will's dream space; a loft style apartment. And best of all, somewhere big enough that he didn't have to share with multiple brothers and sisters. Nico didn't really care where they lived. As long as he was with Will, he was more than satisfied. But seeing how excited Will was getting as the realtor ushered them from room to room, made his heart melt.

Will gripped his hands and started talking in full force. "Oh my gods, it's so big! Can't you picture us here, Nico? Finally being able to sleep in the same bed and not have to risk being eaten by harpies? Cooking meals and doing whatever we want to do? No nosy campers or life threatening prophecies? Just the two of us?"

In response, Nico had just reached up and kissed him. He could picture it. He could see it so vividly that his entire body seemed to hum from just the mere thought. But then they were told the cost: $865,000 was the asking price and not looking to drop anytime soon. Nico's heart broke as Will's face crumpled. Without thinking, he'd shouted "We'll take it."

Will's mouth had dropped open and he quickly dragged his partner by the arm to talk in private. "What are you doing?" He hissed.   
"I'm buying the house we want." He said it so flippantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.   
"But we can't afford it! What with me going to medical school and all, we can't even afford to rent this place."

Nico sighed and dug into his wallet, pulling out a sleek black credit card. "My dad gave me this. In fact, he gave both me and my sister one for our last birthdays. He's the god of wealth, Will. We can afford this place."  
Will vehemently shook his head. "No way."  
"Why? You want it. I can see how much you do. So let me get it for you."   
"That's just it! I'd feel really weird if it was just you paying for it. I 'd feel like I was taking advantage of you or something."

Nico was a little hurt by that. "That's stupid. I'm going to be living here, too. I want to live here. With you. How is that anything close to you taking advantage of me?"  
Will was still shaking his head. "No. It's too much! This is our first place together. I should contribute just as much as you do."

"But I'm not paying for it! This is my dad's money. Technically we're the ones taking advantage of him. After everything the gods have put us through, don't you think that's fair?" Nico huffed, glad that Will didn't have any retort to that. "Do you know how much gold is buried under the Earth? Trust me, he won't be missing much."

"Nico-."

He held up his hands to cut him off. "Will, please let me do this. You're always looking after me. Have been ever since the war. You were the first one to ever look me in the eye and not flinch. You never cared who my dad was or what sort of freaky powers I have. I knew you always liked me for me. So you know...let me pay you back. Let me spoil you a little." He slid his fingers up and down Will's arm and flashed him a small smile that over the years had guaranteed him in getting what he wanted.

Sure enough, the corners of Will's mouth were turning up. Nico bit his lower lip and kissed his boyfriend's neck until Will finally laughed and he knew he had won yet again.

Nico had to smile at the memory. He and Will had made a lot of great ones over the years and it seemed like they just kept growing and growing until there were more good than bad.   
One time Will had come home so exhausted that he'd flopped onto the couch and promptly fallen asleep. Nico remembered having to half carry half drag him to their bedroom. Just like with Hazel in the past, he had undressed him and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead.


	7. Wedding Day

Will shook as the doors opened again and again, leading up to him. In front of him, Frank who came with the rest of the seven to see this glorious day ,had left to go do something a few minutes before, and his prolonged absence made the knot in Will's stomach twist even further.

"He's going to come back, he has to come back," he whispered over and over, playing with his fingers again. "He's coming back, he's-"

"Oh, pardon me. You're one of the grooms, right?" A tall man in casual clothes walked up to Will, sunglasses covering his eyes. He had golden blonde hair and Mediterranean skin.

Will nodded. "Yes, and you are?"

"What, you don't recognize your old man?" The man raised his sunglasses, revealing bright blue eyes with an ethereal glow.

"D-Dad?" He was sure that he was going to faint right there and then.

"Surprise! Your siblings,friends and I wanted to do this as one last present for you before you officially become a married man."

"But-but Frank

"He's sitting in the pews, waiting for you to come in."

Will closed his eyes, taking yet another deep breath. "Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you wear something nicer if you're walking your son down the aisle?"

Apollo looked down at his clothes. "Oh, whoops." He snapped his fingers, and they changed into a three-piece suit. "Better?"

"Very." The organ began to play a familiar tune, and Will's heart clutched with panic. Frank and Hazel were already gone-it was his turn. "I have to go!"

"Chill, I got this." Apollo hooked his arm in Will's, and pushed the doors to the church open. Everyone's eyes turned to Will, and many of them gasped when they saw who was walking him down the aisle. A few of the audience members even bowed in respect.

Will tried to ignore the eyes on him, and instead focused on the altar in front of him. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were already up there, along with Jason and Nico. They were all looking at Apollo, except for Nico. His eyes were focused on Will, and Will alone. Will waved jokingly, and Nico smiled and waved back. He was as dashing as ever, especially in his tux of black and white, and it took all of Will's focus to not trip over on his feet.

It felt like years had passed until Will was stepping up next to Nico. Apollo let go of his arm. "Take good care of my son, child of Hades."

Nico nodded. "Of course."

Apollo smirked, and sat down in the front row next to Hades, who had arrived earlier.

Jason cleared his throat, distracting everyone from Apollo's disappearance. "I know that gods are great and all, but I'd like to get one of my best friends married, if you guys don't mind."

The audience laughed, and Jason smiled before turning to Will and Nico. He opened up his book. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the face of this company, to join together these two men in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of Hera, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between the gods themselves: which sacred estate she adorned and beautified with her presence and sacred marriage with her husband, Zeus, the king of the gods: and therefore is not by any to be entered into…"

He squinted at the page, adjusting his glasses. "Unadvisedly. That's-okay, I read that right." Will bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Jason continued. "And therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of the gods. Into this sacred estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

Will held his breath, but nobody said anything. Jason nodded and continued speaking.

"I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you must now confess it. For be well-assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as the gods' Word allows, their marriage is not lawful."

Will shook his head. "I can't come up with anything," Nico said.

"Good." Jason turned to Nico. "Nico, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after your ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?

Nico nodded. "I do." A wave of relief rushed through Will.

Jason smiled and turned to Will. "Will, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after your ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live? "

"Yes!" Jason raised an eyebrow. Will cringed at his mistake "Oh. Um, I do." Nico chuckled.

"Who gives this man to be married to this other man?" Apollo raised his hand and walked up to the altar, standing by Will. Will turned to face Nico, who looked just as nervous as he did. Jason gently guided Nico's right hand to Will's right hand. "Now, proclaim your vows."

Nico pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket, and Will absentmindedly patted his pocket to make sure that his own paper was still there. "Will Solace," Nico began, the paper shaking in his hand. "I first ran into you when you gave me bandages at the Battle of Manhattan. When we met again, I wanted to punch you when you banned me from shadow-traveling during the battle against Gaea."

Despite his nerves, Will gave Nico the most exasperated look he could manage. "Maybe I should have let you fade instead."

The people in the pews chuckled, and Nico cracked a small smile. "At the time, I couldn't believe that someone would be so stern with me. I was used to getting the cold shoulder from campers who judged me for being the son of Hades." The room darkened momentarily, and Hades coughed before it returned to normal. Nico ignored his father. "So when you acted so unafraid of me, I didn't know how to react. My first instinct was to run away-but I was sick of doing that, and you wouldn't let me. Then I tried scaring you off, especially as we grew closer, but I finally realized you were here to stay."

As he spoke, Nico's hand shook less and less. "I was still scared of letting you close, especially after we fought. I thought…I thought I had made a terrible mistake." Will squeezed his hand reassuringly. "But I realized I was wrong. I had made a mistake, but it wasn't terrible. And you proved it when you let me kiss you. Since then, I've decided not to run away. I'm here to stay with you, whether you like it or not, Solace. This time, you'll be trying to get rid of me."

Will swallowed a lump in his throat. His eyes threatened to spill over as he let go of Nico's hand. Jason blinked rapidly, his eyes probably misty as well. "Alright, Will. Take Nico's right hand."

"I just let go of it?"

"Hey, I didn't write the wedding procedure."

Will rolled his eyes and took Nico's right hand again. He looked up at him, and his brain forgot what it was doing.

"Your vow," Apollo whispered into his ear.

"Oh, right." The words flowed back into his brain. "Nico di Angelo, I had no idea that the boy I met who needed bandages at Olympus would be the man standing in front of me at an altar to become my husband. When we first started to become friends, you exasperated me. You tried to shake me off, and you wouldn't listen when I tried to care for you. But, over time, you softened. We started getting closer, and I started falling for you."

Someone sniffed in the audience, momentarily throwing Will off. "I-I didn't think you would stay. You had ran before, I knew. I didn't want you to. I wanted you to stay. And somehow, I convinced you to stay. I still don't know how I did it. But I'm going to make sure that you stay, until we're wrinkled and old. And I'm going to make sure that you don't regret it, because I know that I won't."

Nico wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and mouth 'Thank you' to Will. Will smiled, a tear already falling down his cheek. They let go yet again.

Ian held up the pillow with the rings on it to Jason, who picked up the golden one with the fire opal in it. He handed it to Nico, who took Will's left hand and placed it on his ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the gods."

Then Jason picked up the other ring on the pillow, a beautiful golden ring with an Emerald in the middle, and two smaller ones on either side. Will took it from him with shaking hands, and slid it onto the ring finger of Nico's outstretched hand. "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the gods."

They turned to face Jason, who took their right hands and moved them together. "Those who Hera hath joined together, let no man put asunder." He looked past them out to the church, where their friends and family sat. "Forasmuch as Nico and Will have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before the gods and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Husband, In the Name of the gods."

Will and Nico kneeled down, and Jason smiled down at them. "May the gods bless, preserve, and keep you; the gods mercifully with their favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting."

"Finally," Will whispered, as they stood back up. The ceremony was nearly over. Jason just had to say one thing:

"You may now kiss the groom."

As he slammed his book shut, Nico grabbed Will and pulled him into a deep kiss. Will wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him just as fiercely back. The room burst into cheers and catcalls, but Will didn't care.

He was finally married to the love of his life.


	8. Honeymoon

Nico's POV

I woke up in a big bed in a room that I didn't recognize. Confused, I rolled over and saw Will next to me in bed, reading a book. It all came back to me as I asked him, "Will, we are on our honeymoon, why are you reading?"

"You looked so cute, plus I figured you might be worn out from last night, I didn't want to wake you up. The book was just sitting on the night stand, so I started reading it. That President Snow guy is a total jerk," Thomas commented, turning to the nightstand to put the book down. As he lay back down next to me he smoothed my hair out of my face and said, "Good morning, Mr.Solace. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you Mr. Solace. How about yourself?" I asked with a chuckle at his playful tone.

"This bed is fantastic, I slept like a baby. Of course, that might have something to do with all of the sex we had last night," he trailed off, moving in for a kiss.

"Hey," I said, pulling away after a minute. "You brushed your teeth. How long have you been awake, exactly?"

"At least ten chapters," he replied.

"No fair, you are minty fresh and I practically have fur growing on my tongue. I need a minute," I informed him, jumping out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

"We are already married, you know? You can stop trying to impress me," he called behind me as I shut the door.

"I know I don't have to impress you," I told him as I emerged a couple of minutes later in a black tight boxers, my breath minty and feeling refreshed. "I want to impress you. There is a difference."

"Well then, I hope you never stop wanting to impress me. You got into that sexy underwear very quickly, baby. Why don't we see how quickly I can take it off?" Will asked, eyes burning into me with raw desire.

"That was the idea," I replied as I climbed into bed and straddled his waist. He quickly sat up and caught my mouth with his, his tongue deliciously battling with my own. I ran my hands through his hair as he moved to my neck and then on to kiss a trail going down the edge of the tights that my c*ck were currently straining against. He flipped us over so he was on top with his knees on either side of my hips and brought his lips back to my own as he slowly started to untie the fastenings on my garment.

I reached down to slip my hand inside his pajama pants when he grabbed my hand to stop me. 

"Will, I need you," I moaned, squirming against him in a way that I knew would drive him wild with desire. I was rewarded with his lips returning to my mouth, his fingers once again working to free me from my cloths covering me, he ripped it over and it fell slightly away from my body, Thomas let his hand slowly trail up my exposed flesh, causing me to shiver with both delight and frustration at his light touch. "Will" I groaned, trying to wiggle my body down so he would touch my full mounds which were aching for attention.

"So impatient. I want to take my time, love, but I promise you will not be left wanting," he replied, leaning down to kiss the path his hand had just made, agonizingly intent on teasing me. Finally, he kissed the sides of each of my hips .I groaned when his hands covered my peaks, teasing and pulling lightly at my erect nipples. I cried out in frustration when his hands left me, which faded to a moan when his mouth replaced one of his hands. He bit my nipple softly before switching to the other and I had to grip the bed frame to keep from humming against him. When he pulled back and blew cold air across my nipples I couldn't keep from bucking my hips against his, which caused him to chuckle as he moved his mouth down my body slowly.

When he reached my balls he noted, "You are so wet for me baby. You are practically dripping and I have barely touched you. I think you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

"Please Will, stop teasing me and touch me," I begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely," he replied. After a quick kiss to my core through the fabric he surprised me by removing my underwear slowly, agonizingly with his teeth. Once the garment was clear, he tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed my leg and brought his mouth to my calf. He kissed his way up my leg and soon he was back at my c*ck. When his mouth closed over my balls and he licked upwards and tease my slit,I gasped in delight, and knew it would not be long before I fell apart under his ministrations.

"Come for me, baby," he urged as he pushed a finger into me, looking for my prostate. I could feel my orgasm building steadily as I started to moan his name, my toes curling and my hands fisted around the bed frame so hard my fingers were turning white. Suddenly he pushed in a second finger and I was instantly pushed over the edge into sweet bliss.

He started to fondle my balls as I came back down from my high. I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out and moved back up to claim my lips. "You taste so good, baby. Do you want to taste?" he asked between kisses, holding up his fingers soaked in my juices.

I nodded, knowing it would make him more turned on. He brought his fingers to my lips and I greedily sucked them, moaning a bit for effect. "You are very good with your mouth. Is there anything else you want to suck?" he asked me.

"I want to suck your cock, Will," I replied, biting my lip seductively.

He quickly removed his pajamas and underwear in one swift motion and then moved up so he was straddling my face. He was already standing at attention, so I leaned forward and took him into my mouth. He moaned as I moved my mouth back and forth over his member, fisting one hand in my hair and bracing his other hand on the wall to keep himself from thrusting into my mouth.

After a few minutes he seemed to have his fill and he pulled out of my mouth with a shudder. He moved back down so he was lying on top of me and kissed me deeply. One hand was playing with my hair while the other went down further and started to fondle my balls fully reawakening my desire. I was just getting lost in the sensation when he removed his hand from my balls. My groan of frustration turned into a moan as Thomas swiftly filled me in one smooth motion. He stilled just as suddenly, waiting for me to adjust to his size. When I wiggled my hips, signaling that I was ready he started to pump in and out of me, going slowly and then building speed as he went. His hand returned to my balls circling slowly, bringing me closer with every thrust of his hips.

When he leaned down and took a nipple gently between his teeth I broke for the second time that morning. Thomas pounded into me a few more times before going rigid and spilling his seed into me. Thomas lightly kissed my neck as we slowly came back down together,he pulled out of me slowly, both of us sighing at the feeling. He rolled onto his back and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. "That was amazing," he spoke.


	9. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the chapter after the wedding but people requested that they wanted a smutty chapter so this is the offical honeymoon chapter

The resort Will chose for their honeymoon was beautiful. Dark purple water lapped at the crisp white sandy beaches. In the sky hung twin moons that were visible both day and night in the dark red tinted sky. The day they landed it was overcast out with dark red clouds hanging in the sky, but still the moons shone out reminding everyone just how close they were. They shone brighter than the dwarf sun that tried its best to warm the cool planet but did little to sustain the life that lived there. Despite it being the middle of the island's summer, the citizens that lived there were bundled up in thick winter coats to fend off the cold. Nico actually found himself eager to explore the planet, but despite choosing the place for its beauty, Will had no plans to let him out of their room for the next few days. As soon as they had landed on the planet, Nico had found himself whisked off to enjoy the soft velvet sheets that the resort provided.

"Will" Nico moaned as he kissed his way down the medic's neck after practically throwing him on the bed. Nico tried to reciprocate but was unable to as Will unbuckled his trousers pulling them down to just below his groin. He barely had time to register the cool air on his exposed skin before a hot mouth took his member deep inside it. Nico gasped thrusting upwards before he was able to stop himself. Will chuckled placing his hands on Nico's hips to keep him still as he continued to taste him. He moaned running his hand through his husband's hair looking down at him. Will stared back at him, his blue eyes filled with lust. Reaching down, he unzipped his own trousers dropping them to step out of as he toed off his shoes.

Nico knew that there was no point in reminding Will that they had already consummated the marriage twice last night after the wedding party. There was also no point in reassuring him that they had the room for the next week and could continue to consummate the marriage as many times as necessary. Instead, he reached down pulling his own shoes off. Once they were gone Will helped him remove his trousers completely before kneeling over him. Nico reached up, wrapping his arms around Will to hold him close as their mouths met once more. Will moaned, kissing him deeply his hips thrusting against Nico. He wrapped his arm around Nico's leg lifting it.

"I love you," Will moaned against Nico's mouth, pushing forward to join their bodies as one.

"I love you, too," Nico gasped in response. With how eager Will seemed, Nico expected their joining to be quick. Will, though, took his time kissing Nico softly as he thrust lazily. He was in no hurry to separate his body from his husband's. This wasn't the frantic love they made when eager to fall over the edge. Instead, it was a reminder of how much he loved him. Will never thought he could ever love any mortal again as he was forced to carry on with his life. Nico had changed that and even though he knew it would end in heartache, he couldn't stop himself from loving the son of Apollo. He rested his forehead against Nico's, looking him in the eye, trying to memorize the noises he made in the midst of passion. Reaching up, he caressed his cheek gently with his thumb as he pushed their mouths back together.

Will didn't ever want this moment between them to end, but soon the sensations became too much. Nico found his release first with a soft moan. His body tensed forcing Will over the edge after him. Will's steady rhythm changed as he found his own release deep in his lover's body. His arms gave out and he fell forward, resting his head by Nico's shoulder. Nico ran his hands soothing along Will 's spine, letting his husband keep their bodies joined as long as possible. Will eventually rolled to the side, holding his arms open for Nico to snuggle into. Nico breathed in Will's unique scent. Now that the were both relaxed, Nico realized that there was a slight chill to the air that hadn't been there before. He cuddled closer to Will taking comfort in his autron fueled warmth.


	10. Back home

Hey guys, i'm so sorry it is short but school is opening for me next week and i don't know when i'm updating but it will be soon

After spending a two week in paradise, it was time to go home and honestly both Will and Nico didn't want to leave but Nico and Will have their duties to do and Hades and Apollo had requested them to be here because of an urgent matter. 

Will's POV

I'm so mad at my father-in-law and my father, we were enjoying our honeymoon and now they want us to come back for a dumb job, that is major c*ck block there but it was fun while it lasted, i know for sure i will be coming back again and this time for longer. When we arrived back home, the entire place was a mess, it looked like someone crashed here for that two weeks. I prayed to Zeus to fix this before Nico comes in because he will have a fit when he see his home , the only thing he keeps clean, in a mess. 

" Babe, aren't you going.. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENING IN HERE," Nico yelled. Shit, spoke too soon.

" Baby relax, it can get cleaned up," I replied rubbing his shoulders.

"Clean this up, no just no, I will do it myself, at least i know it will be the same and smell the same and not like actual sunshine," he muttered walking off into the kitchen where all the cleaning supplies are.

" Fine, go ahead, i'm going to bring the rest of luggage in and get some food," I replied

The moment Will steps onto the driveway the scent of fresh lemon – according to the bottle; stings in his nose. He hopes the scent is just in the living room and not all over because that will ruin all his feelings for this evening, maybe he should go back for a next walk but he won't be a good husband, so he bucked up and prepare himself for the cleaning freak of his husband.

“Nico”

“In here.” Will follows Nico’s voice and the scent to the living room where Nico is dusting with one of those feather dusters only obsessive housewives have. Will had no idea they had one. He’s a bit afraid to ask what’s going on,

“What are you doing?” he asks tentatively.

“What does it look like? I’m making sure our home looks fabulous when Hades gets here.”

" Baby he isn't coming today, he will come tomorrow, he knows we came home today and need to rest" I replied

" Well, you can rest but I'm not until my house is clean," Nico muttered

There’s nothing wrong with how our home usually looks now,” Nico says because there isn’t.

Will isn’t that good at cleaning up after himself, Nico usually is the one making sure that the dirty laundry is in the laundry basket, that the pizza boxes are thrown away, and that used dishes make their way to the dishwasher (and out of the dishwasher when they’re clean, if it were up to Will they’d have two dishwashers; one for dirty dishes and one they could just pick the clean dishes from). Their home isn’t obsessively clean

Nico, we really have to air the house.”

“What? No! I’ve been cleaning for hours, man!”

“Nico, I’m close to fainting,” Will's not even exaggerating, “because of the smell.

"Fine but you better make sure i hear no shit from Hades tomorrow" He snarked

" Ok baby, i promise" I replied


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. im so sorry for how this comes out, i have exams and i have a free so writing this atm,i will writing the parts where their family forms and that is it. Sadly it is coming to an end, only at least 6-8 chapters

Nico's pov

"Will, remember when i first met your father" i hear Will whispering to me in the dark

" Yes i do, you looked like you was going to die" i said snickering but i turned to see Will sound asleep

Turning ti get spooned by him, i smiled closing my eyes remembering that day

Will Solace, son of Apollo, was at the archery range when Nico approached him. None of Will's shots had penetrated the inner circle, let alone the bullseye, but you don't get better unless you practice, eh?  
Will fired another arrow before turning to Nico. The arrow hit the edge of the target; his worst shot yet. He blamed Nico. Will got a little flustered whenever the son of Hades was around.  
"Hi," Will said to Nico, smiling. "What's up?"  
As per usual, Nico got straight down to business. "Hades knows we spend a lot of time together. He wants to meet you."  
Will gasped a little. This was not what he had been expecting. It was true, him and Nico had hung out almost everyday for the past four months, but they were just friends. Did Hades think they were something more? Did he know about Will's crush on Nico?  
Trying to act casual, Will asked "When?"  
"Anytime," Nico replied. He lowered his voice. "But right now would be good. Are you finished? My dad doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
Will shrugged, but dread was starting to pool in his stomach. "Okay."  
He dumped his bow and remaining arrows with one of his sisters - Kyla - and followed Nico across camp. They were heading in the direction of the Hades cabin.  
"Do we actually have to go to, um, you know, THE UNDERWORLD?" Will asked nervously. Nico nodded.  
Will shivered. He was a child of light, and music, and poetry. He belonged above ground, not in the shadows and darkness of the Underworld.  
Once again, he thought how strange it was that he was attracted to a child of that place.  
They had reached the Hades cabin. Nico threw open the door and walked in, Will following nervously. He had been in the Hades cabin a few times before, and hated it. The decor was terrible.  
Once the door was shut, Nico grabbed his hand and Will practically jumped out of his skin. Nico was not the kind of person who enjoyed touching, and intimacy, and this was the first time he had willingly grabbed Will's hand.  
"We've got to shadow travel," Nico hissed. "Try not to yell too loud, because Jason, Percy and Chiron have all forbidden me to shadow travel."  
Will had also forbidden Nico to shadow travel, but before he could point this out Nico began to fade away as Will had watched him do many times before, but this time Will followed him.

 

As a child of the light, the darkness felt awful as it seeped through his body. He felt as though he had turned to dust, and it hurt. He started to freak out, but kept his mouth clamped shut. What if he never reformed again?  
But when he did, he wished he could go back to being dust. Him and Nico stood in the corner of a large room. The walls were made from obsidian, and obsidian pillars held up the ceiling. In the centre of the room was a throne, and on the throne was Hades, god of the Underworld and Nico's father.

 

The sight of him, the exact reverse of Will's father Apollo, made Will's blood run cold. Hades's hair was long and black, his face gaunt, eyes hooded and dark. He was wearing a cloak made from the souls of the damned, and Will could hear them scream.  
He wanted to leave. He didn't belong here. "Dad?" Nico said, stepping into Hades's line of sight. Will, still holding his hand, was dragged after him. "Nico," Hades replied, nodding at him. Nico tried to let go of Will's hand, but Will clung to him stubbornly. He felt like Nico was the only thing anchoring him to the world above. "Dad, this is Will," Nico said. "You asked to meet him." "Yes, I did." Hades nodded again. "May I ask, why are you holding his hand?" Nico blushed, the colour very bright against his pale skin. "He's nervous, dad. I told you, he's a son of Apollo. This place is freaking him out." Hades frowned. "Is he mute?" Nico nudged Will, who jumped. "No, I'm not mute," he said breathlessly. This place, and Hades, was getting on his nerves. To Will's surprise, Hades actually smiled. It was a scary, unfriendly smile, but still a smile. "I'm so glad Nico's making friends," he said. "I just want him to be happy. So if you hurt him, I have a special place in the Fields of Punishment waiting for you." Will gulped. Nico looked at him in concern. "It was nice seeing you, dad," Nico said hastily. "But we need to go now. I think Will might faint." "Okay. Goodbye son, Will." Once again, Nico dragged Will after him as he faded into the shadows.

When Nico and Will reformed they were back in the Hades cabin. Will dropped Nico's hand and wheezed in relief, doubled over with his hands on his knees.  
"Sorry," Nico said. "I had no idea that much darkness would affect you that badly."  
"It's fine." Will straightened up. "Did Hades meant it, when he said he had a place waiting for me in the fields of punishment?"  
Nico shook his head. "I think he was just being overprotective." But he didn't look so sure.  
"Nico, I'm a doctor," Will said. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I know," Nico replied softly. "Don't listen to my father."  
For a few minutes they were both silent. Will could not stop thinking about holding Nico's hand in Hades's throne room. Had his hand been sweaty? Was he being too forward, too clingy? He glanced at Nico. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes very bright despite their dark colouring. Man, Will wanted to kiss him. But would Nico let him.  
"Will?" Nico asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Screw being clingy. Screw whether Nico would let him or not. Life was short, and if there was a spot waiting for Will in the Fields of Punishment, he might as well make the most of it. He refused to miss another opportunity.  
In one stride he crossed over to where Nico stood. To his relief, Nico didn't take a step back. Will bent down slightly - he was taller than Nico - and took his face in his hands. His skin was surprisingly warm. Heart pounding, Will kissed the boy who he had fallen for.  
Nico stiffened, but Will didn't break away. He had never kissed anyone before, so he had no idea what he was doing. But when Nico responded, it was clear he was new to kissing too.  
The kiss don't last anywhere near as long as Will would've wanted it to. The door swung open, and the two demigods broke apart to find Percy Jackson and Jason Grace goggling at them in awe.


	12. Hades' news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. I HAD SATs and CXC AND A LOAD OF STUFF WITH THE FAMILY. I'm posting this small chapter just to be activish

Hades came early next morning with some important news that will shock the solangelo couple. Nico was pissed at his dad for stopping his honeymoon short and Will was just here praying that today or the next few hours go a little peaceful but with the two kings of hell. that might not be possible. 

" Hello Nico, Will. Sorry for ruining your honeymoon short but this is important and i will get to the point straight. There is a demigod child who has been born and her parents can't take care of her so i have asked if you can adopt her if you say yes of course." Hades explained.

Nico and Will's faces were of shock, they can get a child, a baby of their own. Well they would want the baby but are they ready to be parents? They are now married, want to get the honeymoon phase out and enjoy life before a baby but they don't want this baby to be a orphan. Deciding, they will chose the baby

" We will take the baby. First we will need a nursery set built and nappies and ..." Nico rambled.  
" Son i will provide everything for you since i dropped this unannouced and this is my grandchild so i will organize everything for you ok? " Hades said  
" Thank you Hades for everything, giving us a complete family." Will profusely thanked him  
" No problem i bide you good day." Hades left and Nico and Will was in tears; they finally have a baby. They always wanted a baby and Hades finally gave them that 

3 WEEKS LATERS

They were in China, waiting at the adoption agency for their baby.   
Will’s leg was bouncing with anticipation. He just wanted to meet their daughter already.   
Nico took his hand and squeezed it for reassurance. “Soon. Just relax.”  
“How can I relax? We’re going to get our daughter today. I’m so excited to meet her.”  
“I know.” Nico smiled. “I know we were thinking of names still, but I want her name to have Bianca in it. Please, for my sister?”  
“Of course.” Will smiled.  
The door opened and there were two women that walked in. One holding a bundled blanket and the other was a lady from the agency.   
“Mr. Solace, Mr. di Angelo, this is your daughter.” The lady from the agency told them. “She’s only a couple of months old.”  
Nico and Will walked over to them.   
Their daughter was sleeping peacefully. Will had tears in his eyes, finally seeing his daughter.   
The lady from the orphanage handed her to Will.  
“Hi there, Bianca.” He smiled. “I’m your daddy.”  
Nico smiled and looked down at his daughter. “And I’m your papa. We are so excited to finally meet you.”   
She yawned in her sleep.   
“Nico, she’s perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Will smiled.  
“I know.”


End file.
